


One Last Song

by briightmiinded



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other, ibuki's last thoughts, set during 3rd chapter murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briightmiinded/pseuds/briightmiinded
Summary: Ibuki just wanted her to hear one last song.





	One Last Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Posting this for a friend who doesn't have an account but is a WONDERFUL writer. Please go check out her tumblr @sugar--chan and her ibuki roleplay blog @harujuku-punk!! All credit goes to her except the hinata part. That was by me.

Being sick was really no fun. Ibuki's head constantly hurt, and she was always so hot. Plus, Komaeda kept saying mean lies to her. Even worse, she believed them! Tsumiki promised that she'd help her get better. What reason would she have not to believe her? After all, Tsumiki was her friend! She'd definitely help, no doubt about it! Ah, speak of the devil! There was the nurse now. Maybe she had good news! Ibuki rushed up to greet Tsumiki, a bright smile on her face.

"Tsumiki-Chan! Hi, hi, hi!" She excitedly greeted the other. Tsumiki seemed excited too. She took Mioda's hands with an eerily gentle smile.

"Ah, Mioda-san..! Just the person I wanted to see, aha.."

"Really, you wanted to see me? What for?" The musicians face lit up, and she bounced up and down on her feet.

"Well, Mioda-san, I-I just felt so bad about how I-I acted at your- your concert.. it was j-just surprising! So.. I wanted t-to know if you would p-perform for me..!" This was news to Ibuki. Someone wanted to hear her music?

"Eyaaah, of course I will, Tsumiki-Chan! Ibuki'll give you the most heart-pounding concert ever! Oh, damn, but what if I give the other patients headaches? They always complain about that!"

Tsumiki shook her head and squeezed Ibuki's hand. "We can go t-to the music venue! I-I've got everything set up f-for you!"

 

And Ibuki eagerly agreed.

 

 

* * *

 

Stepping onstage, Ibuki gave Tsumiki a thumbs up.

"Are you ready to rooock?!"

Tsumiki returned the thumbs up, holding something behind her back. The sickening smile remained on her face, but it didn't bother Ibuki at all. She was probably just happy to see the show! Ibuki closed her eyes, performing a few vocal exercises. Unfortunately, she didn't notice Tsumiki climbing onstage. She began to open her eyes, letting out a very loud,

"Yaaaahooooo!" Wait.. where was Tsumiki? "Tsumi-" Mioda was cut off by something rough and scratchy pressing against her throat.

"E-eh?" She looked down at the item against her neck. A.. rope..?

"Eheheh.. I'm veeery ready, Mioda-san.." Tsumiki whispered into her ear, tightening the rope. Ibuki's eyes widened, and she dropped the microphone. As the rope continued to tighten, the Ibuki started to panic.

"T-Tsumiki! Wait, w-what did I do?! What did I do?!" The nurse didn't answer, only continuing to pull the rope tighter.

"T-Tsumiki, I-Is it my music?! G-give me a chance! I-I'll play whatever y-you like! I-Ibuki can play any-anything! Please!" Ignoring the musician's pleas, the only sounds coming from Mikan were soft pants and giggles.

 

_Is my music that bad..? Did the others put her up to this..? Do they really want me dead?_

 

It was getting hard to breathe. Ibuki could barely speak by now. Maybe she could convince Tsumiki to let her live with a song. She opened her mouth, but all she could let out was a single sour note. Struggling to take a breath, she attempted one final plea.

_"Please, listen t-to one s-song."_ The words were barely choked out before Mioda lost consciousness, tears running down her face.

 

_Just one song.  
_

 

* * *

_  
_Hinata inspected the cottages, gazing upon those of the girls now dead with a clear sadness. Inspecting the screen on the mailboxes would usually reveal the deceased's last thoughts, and well, curiosity had gotten the better of him. Everybody so far had something you'd expect to be a last thought. Little things, like what happened to the Hanamura diner (Teruteru) and how Peko must protect her young master.

 

But then he came across Ibuki's, and his blood ran cold. It had a much different tone than the rest of them.


End file.
